


It’s Witchcraft

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [436]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Vaguely Historical, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witch Trials, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/01/20: “witch, sunshine, trial”I tagged this 'vaguely historical" because while there were actual witch trials, none of them went like this one!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [436]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	It’s Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/01/20: “witch, sunshine, trial”
> 
> I tagged this 'vaguely historical" because while there were actual witch trials, none of them went like this one!

“Were I truly the powerful witch you believe I am, would I have let myself be brought to trial for my life?”

He with the ungodly name Stiles sat surrounded by his accusers in the assembly house.

Struck mute, none shouted down his defense.

The magistrate already slept.

The rope binding him unknotted itself and Stiles departed without objection from the snoring citizenry.

“Is it wise to toy with people who even now despise you?” Stiles heard the thoughts of the wolf awaiting him in the sunshine.

“They try that again,” Stiles answered, “and I’m turning them all into mice.”


End file.
